Classic Comedies
Okay, here are some comedies from the original BCC topic. Note, Underlined means it's a possible outcome Piraka Adventures This is a nice little comedy that has been expanded One day at the Piraka Stronghold *In the Avak's room* Avak:*drawing designs for new weapons* Do I wanna make a nunchuck-gun, a net-gun, and a chainsaw-gun? *in the living room Vezok & Reidak are sitting on a leather couch Hakkan is on the armchair watching TV when the door bell rings* Vezok:Answer the door! Reidak:You get it! I got it last time! *door bell rings again* Vezok:*gets up*Fine then!*heads over to the front* Zaktan:Hah got his seat!*sits down on the couch right by Reidak* Vezok:*opens the front door and sees Dalu* What do you want?! Dalu:*right behind her is a wagon with boxes of* Ga-Matoran Scout Cookies! You wanna buy some? Vezok: What's the Ga-Matoran Scout motto? Dalu: Give'em the money, before you give them the cookies....So you wanna buy some? Vezok: If I buy some will you go away? Dalu:Yep 10 widgets per box...we have alot of flavors... Vezok:All righty then!*gets out his wallet and buys 600 boxes of cookies* Dalu: Thank you!*leaves with the wagon almost empty* *Later Vezok brought all the cookie boxes inside* Zaktan: You've spent 6,000 widgets on cookies?!?!?!?!!? Vezok:Yeah so what? Hakkan,Reidak,Avak, & Thok: *notice* Yay cookies!! Zaktan:You got these off a Ga-Matoran Scout....well... They have really good cookies!! That was money well spent! *door bell rings* Vezok:Not again!*goes to the front door and answers standing there is Kazi*What do you want? Kazi: Buy an encyclopedia sir? Vezok: *knocks encyclopedia out of Kazi's hands* Kazi: Waah! I want my Matoran Resistance! *runs away* *Matoran Resistance comes to attack, except for Kazi, who's curled up in the fetal position inside a cave* Dalu: Hey! Don't attack them! They bought my cookies! Balta: Be quiet. *knocks Dalu over* Garan: *blows up Piraka Stronghold* Balta, Piruk, and Velika: Ooh! Pretty lights! Zaktan: Hey! What happened to the cookies? Vezok: Why would I want an encyclopedia? Kazi: To learn more and get smart? Vezok: I'M ALREADY SMART! Watch! 2+2=5! Kazi:...Sir, I recommend this book immediatley. Vezok: Fine, how much? Kazi: 10 widgets per volume. Vezok: Okay! Zaktan told me to save money, so I will buy all but one. How many are there? Kazi: 601. Vezok: Okay! *buys all but one* LATER... Zaktan: You spent 12,000 widgets in one day. Vezok: Yup. Zaktan: WHY?!?!?! Vezok: It was a Christmas present present for Reidak. *whisper* He needs it. Reidak: *smashing remote on his head* Thok: Stop changing the channel, you idiot! Zaktan: Fine. But if Reidak doesn't use it, I will throw you out of an open window. CHRISTMAS DAY... Vezok: Here you go, Reidak! Reidak: Yay! *opens present* Aw! I hate reading! *eats encyclopedias* Zaktan:...Hakann, open a window on the 20th floor. Vezok, follow me. BIONICLE MUSEUM OF HISTORY It's just so funny Kopaka: And here is the remains of the first Mata Nui robot. The robot was able to fit an entire universe in there standing about the height of planet Earth. Matoran: How was he so powerful if Makuta took over him, was you're guys fault? The protecters failing at saving the universe? Kopaka freezes the matoran in anger and looks at the others and says,"Who's next?!". A matoran of sonics yells in pain. Visorak have coffee??? Keelerak:*crosses eyes* gethttoa!getthetoa! Boggarak: *looks to Oohnorak* He's on a sugar high, right? Oohnorak: (in Matoran) *looks to Boggarak* No, he's always like that. Boggarak: WHAT did you say? Keelerak: *eyes still crossed, turns to "buzzsaw" and attacks* BOOYAHBOOYAHBOOYAH!!!!!! Boggarak: I live in the strangest world. Rahkshi Maids Okay so Teridax is....just read it, i can't give spoilers Teridax: *hands the Rahkshi some cleaning supplies*All right sons tonight I'm having a Makuta meeting! So I want this lair to look good and scary! Panrahk(brown Rahkshi): You want to look good and scary? Well I think we can probably... Turahk(red Rahkshi): No I think dad means he wants to look so good that it's scary! Lerahk(green Rahkshi): Or by making it look so scary that you forget that it doesn't look good! Vorahk(black Rahkshi): I don't get it? Kurahk(white Rahkshi): Look it simply means.... Teridax: Never mind what it means!? I just want to look scary! That's it! You know like skulls on the wall and so forth? Kurahk: So you don't want to look good? Teridax: *face palm*Why do I even bother? Gurahk(blue Rahkshi): Hey dad can I borrow 20 widgets? Teridax: 20 widgets?! Son back in my day... Gurahk: Ok I'll pay you 5 if you don't tell the story! Teridax: Ok! *Gets 5 widgets* Gurahk: Phew! Teridax: As I was saying 20 widgets was a lot of money. And my dad sued me of 100 widgets every time I said widgets! So I went on my way stealing candy from matoran, shooting toa with my 22 Caliber Shadow Hand. I found a box full of widgets! I found 3 of them in it! I saved the widgets and... NO I'M NOT GIVING YOU THE 20 STINKING WIDGETS! Panrahk: Someone pull out my Kraata. I hate this story. Teridax: Okay! *Pulls out Kraata* Panrahk: *Dies* Teridax: NOOO!!! SON!!! *At the funeral* Pastor: The beloved Panrahk is dead. You may kiss the bride! Teridax: (Whispers: Remind me never to hire this idiot again!)